One Femmes Mistake
by Lotte-Bubbles
Summary: One Decepticon,One Autobot Spy,One Mistake and two Autobots willing to help.  When all seems lost can one pair save not only themselves but the one they love most.  OCXCounterpunch/Punch-PerceptorXMoonracer-hints if you squint-BlackoutXScorponok  07-09 AU


**Authors Note:**

Pairings in this fic  
>MoonracerXPerceptor<br>ChibiXPunch/Counterpunch

I consider Cybertronian Breeding a confusing and varied thing…there's All Spark theories and ones following Vector Sigma and then there's the Mech/Mech, Mech/Femme thing(two bots equal sparklings sorta thing-includes sticky-sometimes- and spark sex and such) I hope my way becomes clear…otherwise, feel free to ask.

::_This is Spark Bond Speak_::

BTW Scorponok is kinda like…Ravage and Laserbeak form the G1 Cartoons…a normal bot…but at the same time…kinda like a cat or dog…but that's All I can think of for now, this is a story arc from a story I haven't finished.

This pairing has taken over my head, Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Chibi looked at the dark medic across from her, she was in a panic her spark pulse displayed sped and the medic sent her a glare "You must clam down, stress is not good for the Sparkling" Blackout said in a mellow and unfazed manor.<p>

"Can you speak loud enough!" she hissed "Don't say that word!" her hand brushed her chest and she pulled in a raged cycle of air "This can't have happened, Sparking is meant to be impossible!"

"Not impossible" the medic intoned "just improbable, only five out of a 1'000'000 pairs are likely to spark without outside inference, even then, the chances are still 5 out of 50'000 successfully spark, that is why many opt to apply for a sparkling via the all spark… at least they used to, not to mention the 5 solar cycle gestation period before the spark is strong enough for its own small frame, and another quarter Vorn after that before a stronger and safer frame is able to be used" the medic said, he tired of her pacing and moved her into the nearest berth.

Chibi looked at Blackout "you can't tell a soul of this, sparklings were forbidden…I…I have to do something…" she looked at her hands, as if the answer would be there.

"You have until the middle of the third Solar cycle of gestation, after the risk of removing the sparkling early is too great, it is more likely to kill you, though the longer you wait the harder it will be to remove your sparkling" Blackout said, hoping this information would calm the femme, it worked and her spark pulsed slower "Speak to your bond mate…this affects him, he will feel the removal of your sparkling"

Chibis head shot up at those words "stop calling it my sparkling, this is a death sentence, Femmes were almost wiped out! Sparklings were forbidden! I swore never to betray the trust of my leader! I swore utter allegiance to him! Having a sparkling! Or worse keeping it a secret goes against my oath! I need to think" she rushed out of the medical bay, Blackout sighed, he may be a Deception but he was still a medic.

Scorponok scuttled from her hidden berth in the corner of the room and ran up Blackouts shoulders, she curled around his shoulders, the symbotant clicked and spoke through their bond :: _Why is it forbidden for sparklings, you would think, that more Decepticons, even if there is a wait for them would be desired_:: Blackout knew the femme curling around him had a point, her odd frame type and dislike of speaking made her ignored by most mechs.

::_ You would think so, but Megatron despises them, he is also less likely to trust femmes, I believe he was not always so twisted and weary, mechs are made that way, not born_:: he said, the conversation was ended for now, he absentmindedly stroked the wires in Scorponoks neck as he sorted through the mess of his medical bay.

* * *

><p>Chibi brushed past several mechs, ignoring the complaints she got as she rushed towards her quarters, Counterpunch could feel his approaching mate and keyed open the door as she reached it and continued right into the much taller mechs embrace.<p>

She said nothing but wept tearlessly unlike the organics he'd known before the war, she pulled herself closer to his frame, his torn spark was nothing new to her, when they bonded she'd been shocked to find how deep the Punch/Counterpunch programing went after so many years.

After a half Joor she pulled herself away slightly from the mech "Chibi? What, I know you're blocking me but from what?" he asked holding her chin in his big hands, she grabbed a hand wordlessly and placed it over his chest while dropping her walls and pulling him towards the weak bond already forming between her and the sparkling that hand yet to reach him.

His deep crimson optics shot open wide as he realised the cause of her anxiety and utter horror from before, and now her guilt "I'm so sorry" she pleaded with her warm optics to him, for him to understand to not hate her for the risk they were now at.

He wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame, enveloping her in everything that was him including the love, desire that was still strong and the trust, something rare for a Con to send, he was still one person underneath all the muddled and mixed programing that had invaded not only his mind but his spark. Under all of that she could if she searched hard enough find one memory he'd hidden from them when they changed him. The night they met was the only thing he'd kept, not his family, not a friend. Nothing from his former life, only her from days before the changed started.

But it was often lost as in a flash as the Counterpunch programed tried to delete everything of Hightower but the firewall around it was too strong for the programing, even after the half a Vorn that the mech had been housing the complex and very alive programs.

They stayed wound around each other for nearly a solid joor before the chime of the door made Counterpunch move, he was more confident then when he'd joined, but he still kept his head down around some of the more volatile mechs.

He bowed as Starscream pushed into the room "Femme! Several mechs complained you showed to respect to them as you passed them in the halls, you may be a highly ranked femme but it doesn't mean you can ignore those mechs who are truly superior to yourself, I don't know what issue you have now but for your blatant disrespect to you superiors you have triple shifts until further notice" the mech spun and left.

She vaguely remembered bumping into him and others but her mind had been consumed with the thoughts of her sparkling crises. She aimlessly walked away to start her duties, there was nothing to be done of it now.

* * *

><p>Punch was walking among old, familiar and friendly faces, friendly was the key part, he knew the decepticons, but still, he was a autobot at spark, the scared symbol was proof enough of this. He had dropped the information packet with Jazz but still had a full solar cycle of 'spying' to do for the decepticons.<p>

He detested the timing of the deployment, he and Chibi had chosen to ignore the coming sparkling, until evidently it was too late, she was now starting the final cycle of carrying and he was not even on base. He was a wreck, though he had a plan, she would not like it. He was disgusted in himself for thinking it but there was no way around the fact if she were to be found out carrying she would be killed.  
>He didn't like the idea, but there wasn't much more to do, he knew the up and coming attack was in her patrol region, and he knew what he'd have to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Chibi cursed as she spotted the mechs making a move into their territory, she had no choice, she had to attack. She had successfully reached the 4 and ¾ solar cycle mark, she was unsure of how she would cover up the birth of her sparkling. How did you hide something like that?<p>

She spotted a painfully familiar mech, his gold, red and black plating shimmering in the beginning of the Orn. She engaged into battle with him as the reinforcements arrived "You've been missing for some time Punch" she growled to the mech struggling to gain an upper hand.

"I've been busy femme" he snarled equally aggressively, his hand dipped into his subspace, he latched onto her neck squeezing as she kicked at him "I'm sorry" he hit her line with the needle the heavy, fast acting sedative kicking in as she shot him a puzzled look and blacked out.

He pinned Silverbolt, the larger mech swooped down and landed, Ratchet bolted out of the mechs hold and helped him get her into the hold as the attacking Autobots fell back and retreated faster then they'd come.

Punch looked down at his mate, her chest rose slowly and calmly as she was scanned and gone over by the three medics inside.

"She is far enough along if we have the life support ready" said Ratchet checking on the development of the sparkling nestled closely to the femmes spark.

"Then we will do it..." he said trying not to think of what he was agreeing to.

"Punch...are you sure...this may be your only chance...with the Allspark gone" First Aid trailed off as he hooked up the femmes lines for fluids and more sedatives.

"You think she would live? We would both be killed faster than you could believe, and our sparkling along with us...she can be the hope for this fraction...I cannot have her grow up in that world...she would be killed by another mech, even if Megatron didn't slaughter us first" he growled as he stroked Chibis hand and rested one black plated hand over the spark chamber.

The younger medic nodded and went back to work, the burning desire to ask was becoming too much for punch "who will take her?" he asked despite himself.

"Perceptor and Moonracer, they rarely see battle and recently bonded, I can think of no better mechs for her under these circumstances, though both highly capable they dislike fighting and prefer their chosen fields of science and medicine" said Wheeljack as he went though the read outs of the sparklings development.

"I am glad, I would hate for her to lose more than one set of parental units" he said as he turned back to his femme.

* * *

><p>Chibi awoke and found herself feeling unnaturally lighter...her chest was not heavy...HER SPARKLING WAS GONE! She shot upwards but found her arms bound, she turned her head and saw a small berth with rails, her arched upwards and got a glimpse into the bed, a small fragile frame recharged peacefully, it was black purple and silver in equal proportions. She strained to see more of what could only be her child, the looming death threat was out of her, and hooked up to a number of devices all beeping and hissing calmly.<p>

She looked towards the door as it hissed open, the Autobot Punch stood before her, he sighed and the metal shifted and changed colour showing the mech she'd first met, Counterpunch, he was all dark metal, blacks, silvers and splashes of midnight blue, the only colour absent on their child.

He walked over, undoing her straps and gently lifted the delicate frame from the bed careful not t dislodge any wires or cables. He held the small femme with the air of someone holding a spark in their hands.

For him he was though, Chibi sat up and swung her feet around, Counterpunch moved the whole collection of life-support machines towards his mate, she took the small metalo-mesh wrapped bundle and held her close, cooing and chirping at the suddenly awake femme.

Counterpunch supported the sparkling along with his mate and placed a kiss on her forehead, the sparkling chirped and clicked at the eyes above her, her optics went wide when she caught sight of the red visor on the mechs face, she didn't try and grab for it just stared entranced by it. Her optics, were a truly rare mix of the blue and red of her two creators sparks.

The unconventional family stayed like this before the door hissed open admitting Ratchet and Perceptor beside him, a timid Moonracer all but hiding behind the two mechs.

Chibi looked at the pair and down at her sparkling, Counterpunch was gone, Punch in his place, the red visor now blue still cooing and clicking to his sparkling, she knew now, and it hit her like a punch from Devastator "you're taking her...aren't you?" she said noting the nervous stance of the Autobot femme, she was a medic, the symbol on her left arm was clear.

Her spark flared up at the thought of losing her child after only meeting her, Punch shared a similar feeling, she knew he had the same flare, without asking she announced "Before you take her, you must promise me one thing" she looked to the light mint green femme as she spoke "Name her Flare-Up...please" she said kissing her creation tenderly, holding her close and bathing her in the warmth of her spark.

Femmes as a rule were quicker to bond to sparklings; any sparkling could find comfort in a femmes spark but the one of their creator was something unique to each. Even in all spark born sparklings, they bonded to the first two sparks near there's whether it be two mechs or a lesser conventional pair of a mech and femme.

She cooed and knew that she could fight, and loose anyway, or give up willingly, she hated the idea of giving up but she didn't want to frighten her sparkling, she looked at Punch, he kissed her briefly and nodded. He bent down, kissing his daughters head, making clicking noises to distract from the fact they were under a half breem away from giving this bundle of life, joy and light.

Ratchet nodded and motioned for Moonracer and Perceptor to move closer, the pair moved until they were across from the pair, still holding closely to the small purple femmeling.

Moonracer stepped up, and slipped her hands under Chibis, red optics met Blue and they shot down to the small body holding a pair of bright purple ones, they flared their sparks as one Flare-Up latching onto them, Chibi found it all but impossible to pull away but she lowered the flare of her spark and in a sudden move blocked the bond, forcing the sparkling to attach to Moonracer, there was a cry from her child but Chibi had ducked around the Bots in the room and was already running, Punch sent one last thing over the bond, a spark linked data burst set to open in many vorns time accompanied by immense levels of love before shutting the bond down completely. He left the room at a brisk walk before turning the corner and catching up with his mate who had collapsed into a small bundle in an empty room.

Punch was gone and in a flash Counterpunch had his arms wrapped around her ::I'm sorry:: was whispered before tears hit his plating, his own joined hers as they stayed curled on the floor as there sparkling was taken far away from them.


End file.
